The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web page resources for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular resources accessible over the Internet. These search engines crawl and index the various web page resources. The search engine then uses the index to determine which resources are most responsive to a search query and provides search results that link to the resources in response to the query.
With the advent of tablet computers and smart phones, native applications that facilitate the performance of the same functions facilitated by the use of web page resources are now being provided in large numbers. Some of these native applications limit access to generic content in the native application until account credentials are provided to the native applications. Generic content may be content that is not specific to particular users.